Something Different
by purplelover6113
Summary: Something Happened to Manny, before that, Manny sent a message to the guardians about the other season spirits. Now it's up to Jack to find the other season guardians, in a school full of special people with powers, to help them defeat the new threat. (PLOT CHANGE ROTBTD)


Jack POV

Jack was sitting down on a branch hiding from Jamie, 10 years had passed since Pitch was defeated, after that, everything went back to normal. Tooth continued to collect teeth from children all over the world, North continued to spread Christmas cheers to everyone, Sandy was still spreading good dreams to everyone, Bunnymund continued to prepare for Easter, and Jack continued his immortal life by spreading snow and Joy to everyone. He knew that it would take a long time before another problem occurs

Jack thought what was taking Jamie so long, as the Winter Spirit continued to search for his friend from the branch, he didn't noticed a brown haired teenage boy now behind him holding a snowball and was preparing to hit him. Jack turned around and saw him with the snowball, "Oh, don't yo—" Jack wasn't been able to finish his sentence as the snowball made contact with his face, and because of its impact, Jack fell down from the branch.

As Jack was trying to get up, he caught a glimpse of Jamie trying to hold his laughter while clutching his stomach, until he cannot take it anymore, he burst out laughing, doubled over, and rolled on the snow like a lunatic. "Hahaha, very funny" Jack said, while making a snowball behind him, he started walking over to Jamie, Jamie was his very first believer, and the first child that can see him, Jack remembered how overjoyed he was when he knew about Jamie, that was 10 years ago, and now, Jamie is already a young adult, but he never stopped believing in Jack and the other guardians. Back to the present, Jack carefully went over where Jamie was, "hey, need a hand standing up?" Jack asked while offering a hand, Jamie gingerly took it but didn't realized Jack other hand, before he can react, Jack threw the snowball right in the middle of his face. " hey!" Jamie shouted and threw a snowball at Jack, but before it can hit him, he flew away. " Hey!, no fair" Jamie shouted. " Well that's life buddy" Jack chuckled.

" Come back down here, you coward!", but Jack's reply to Jamie was a snowball in his face, again." Hahaha" Jack laughed, " that would teach you to never mess with the guardian of fun and winter". After a few more snowballs, they decided to rest for a while, while sitting, Jack noticed Jamie staring at a girl walking below the hill they were in. "Go ask her" "wait, what?" Jamie replied while trying to hide the blush forming on his face. " I know you like her Jamie, it's pretty much obvious" Jack said with a tint of sadness in his voice. " what's wrong Jack?" " it's nothing, it's just I realize that you're not a kid anymore, you are growing up, and it's not long enough before you grow old and you know…." He said quietly.

But Jamie heard it, and he just realized about it, how time flew so fast. " Jack it's okay, I wish I can stop time but I can't , Don't worry, if I have kids I'll tell them to believe in you, tell them all your adventures, I'll never stop believing" Jack smiled and said " yeah I know, but before we talk about your kids, Why don't you find a girl first and ask her out" Jack suggested, gesturing to the girl they just saw, which caused Jamie to once again blush.

"Oh yeah, Jack, the week after next, would be my cousin's first birthday, and I wanted it to be special, so would you mind making it snow that day? It would mean so much to me "

"are you kidding? Of course I'll make it snow, even better, just wait and see" " thank you Jack!" " No problem kiddo" Jack replied. " hey I'm not a kid anymore" "yeah right, I'm more than 300 years old, wouldn't that make you a kid to me" Jamie didn't reply that was the cue that Jack knew that he won the argument.

" Oh darn!" Jamie surprisingly shouted. " What is it?" Jack asked. " I forgot that Sophia asked me to drive her to a friend's house, she is so going to kill me" " just go, I'll be fine" Jack answered

" okay, see ya later, bye" "bye"

* * *

Jack sat alone, after watching Jamie's silhouette disappear, He wondered, if he was alive, would he also do that to Emma? when she grow up? . No, it was already fine that he died, because if his sister died instead of him, he would never forgive himself, there would be no point in living if he is burdened with guilt. Jack smiled, because he knew that the exchange of his life, Emma would go and continue hers, she would move on from his death, and she would live and grow up happily.

Jack stood up and flew, letting the wind carry him, and take him to the places that is in need of snow, while flying, he encountered many incidents, first, he saw a mother, scolding her little daughter for going outside during winter,The little girl looked like she was about to cry, due to her mother's grip on her, dragging her towards her house, Jack felt an emotion stir in him,_Everyone deserves to have fun when I'ts snowday _he thought, so because of that Jack to threw a snowball at the mother to change her mind,next thing he knew, the mother was already playing with her.

Next incident was, he saw a little fragile boy, being bullied, no one there was defending him, so he thought of something, when the bullies were about to threw a bucket of water to the little boy, he ordered the wind to blow the water toward the bullies, the boys were freezing cold, which caused them to pee their pants, and run for their mommies. Jack was laughing out loud, but the good part was nobody heard him.

Next he saw a little girl with her mother, they were going towards the barber shop, it was pretty obvious that it was the little girl who was going to have a haircut, due to the noticeable untameable brown hair of hers, Jack felt pity towards the little girl, so with a gust of wind, the mother's grasp to her little daughter was removed, the little girl, without a second thought escaped. _My job here is done _Jack thought then he continued to fly. The kids that he encountered were no older than 10. Though those incidents caused something to trigger something in his memories, but he can't seem to remember.

* * *

While flying,he abruptly stopped and noticed something, he looked ahead of him and saw the _colorful thingies_ that North makes as a signal when there is a meeting for the guardians coming up, Jack thought _well guess I have to fly over there and see the Easter kangaroo once again *sigh* . _Then Jack flew to the north pole, towards North's workshop.

Once landing, he saw that North was nervous looking, also Kangaroo, Tooth, and Sandy. He felt tension in the air

"What's wrong? I was busy spreading winter joy to everyone" Jack said. " Well, something unexpected came up" North said.

" well what is it?" Jack said. " Have you noticed anything Jack? Look around" North answered

Jack looked around, catching a glimpse of bunnymund painting eggs, Jack said " Did the Kangaroo got a new mustache?" "HEY!" Bunnymund said. North shook his head " Baby tooth got a new tooth? no, Sandy has a new haircut,no too,... I GOT IT!" "what!" " you trimmed your beard!"

There was an awkward silence in the room, even the yetis became quiet, Bunnymund facepalmed. tooth giggled, while Sandy showed a picture of an arrow above his head.

Jack realized what Sandy was pointing at... what's wrong with the moon, he first thought, he looked up and noticed it.

"hey North, why is the moon losing its light? like it's becoming dimmer every second?"

"That's what is the meeting all about Jack, Something happened to Manny"

**A/N ... review please?**


End file.
